Bone – Shaped Cookies
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: You aren't supposed to feed what looks like dog treats to a ca-... Wait... Undertaker x OC. STOPPED / SEE HUNTINGS AND HAUNTINGS.
1. Author Note

Bone – Shaped Cookies

**First**: The meaning behind the title.

Aoi is a neko, and Undertaker munches on Bone - Shaped Cookies, and they look like dog treats. Funny, huh? xD

No neko bashing DX I thought a neko would fit into Kuroshitsuji… Seems like it…

**Second**: The warnings:

Blood  
Gore  
Language  
Sexual Content  
Violence, etc.

Don't like, there's the door.

**Third**: I'm not sure how updates go, but I'm seriously going to do my best on updating it. There aren't very many Kuroshitsuji fanfics out there, especially with Undertaker… Which is really sad D:

**Fourth:** Aoi belongs to CrystalRain01. You should only see her on FanFiction, Myspace, and DeviantArt under the username CrystalRain01 and/or Pan. If you see her anywhere else, please inform me or Pan, because whoever the person is, they're stealing her.


	2. I: Nya

TykiMickLover, this chapter is for you, since you were the first to review 8D

This was rushed. Kind of just a preview, really.

Tell me if you want me to continue it :D

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UNDERTAKER OR KUROSHITSUJI. ****CRYSTALRAIN01 OWNS AOI CHINATSU.**

**Claimer: I WROTE THIS STORY, THEREFORE OWN AT LEAST THAT.**

**

* * *

**

"_Nya…"_

He blinked and looked up from the corpse lying on the table, scanning around his shop.

Dust stuck to the floor's corners, spiders hung from the ceiling, intestines rested in glass jars, cookie crumbs scattered in random places; everything eerie, but none that made the sound of a cat.

Undertaker frowned, standing from his chair.

Nothing but a cat meows, so there had to be a cat somewhere.

The front door swung open and Undertaker peeked out into the drenching rain, looking around the small area.

"Kuku~, That's odd~."

Normally, this sort of thing never bothered him. He's heard many strange noises from inside his shop before, so nothing was new in that department.

But the fact he couldn't find the source of the noise was the very thing that bugged the Hell out of him.

He shut the door, letting some locks of hair stick to his face from the moister outside.

"Here, kitty, kitty~," he cooed, heading towards the back of the shop.

"_Nya…_"

He grinned.

_There it is again._

He opened the door that led to the spare room of his shop, not bothering to switch on the light; he disliked brightness, which is why the window on the left wall had velvet curtains reaching to the floor.

_He's in here somewhere._

"Here kitty, kitty~," Undertaker repeated, stepping in pass the doorframe.

He waited for a reply, unmoving as he carefully kept his eyes open for the slightest movement.

"Kitty~?"

Silence again. Perhaps the little animal didn't want to be found in the first place.

Too bad for him, or her; the Funeral Director was curious to know of this hiding place he apparently didn't know about.

Maybe if he ever did find the feline, he'd let her stay.

That is, if he finds it within the hour.

"Nya…"

He raised an eyebrow at how the pitched suddenly dropped.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~," Undertaker sang, stepping towards the bed.

Suddenly he realized something: the sheets from the bed had been dragged onto the floor, along with some of the pillows.

Immediately the blankets led him underneath the small end – table, something coiled about in the mess. The sheets were soaked as well, meaning the animal had been outside in the horrid weather.

However, he did wonder how it was able to get inside. Only he ran the place, so it was out of thought someone let the cat inside.

_Found him~._

Undertaker went towards the figure, now being able to see the reddish tail since he was now closer. The tail laid limply on the floor, curled around what looked like a leg.

"Peek – a – boo, little kitty~."

He kneeled down and took hold of the sheets, slowly peeling them off so he could get a look at what's been sneaking about in his shop.

The sheets went passed the cat's head, only for Undertaker to freeze completely in shock.


	3. II: Frisky Feline

SORRY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME ;A;

I tried to clump the sentence together… Not so spaced – out now, right? xD

*munches on some rice* Just for one chapter, there have been 1,591 hits?

And thank you for reviewing; TykiMickLover, Fairy Popsicle, Asura The Kid l Kishin Death, radioactivehyena, ShadowQueen1996, amethystblack061, ., blackflame01, Hachiko Takarai, Noir The Confused, Somanoko, little MetallicStars in myMind, Emerald Gaze, SolitaryNyght, and Hioni!

PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTES AFTER YOU READ THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UNDERTAKER OR KUROSHITSUJI. ****CRYSTALRAIN01 OWNS AOI CHINATSU.**

**Claimer: I WROTE THIS STORY, THEREFORE OWN AT LEAST THAT.**

_**

* * *

**_

_"Peek – a – boo, little kitty~."_

_He kneeled down and took hold of the sheets, slowly peeling them off so he could get a look at what's been sneaking about in his shop._

_The sheets went passed the cat's head, only for Undertaker to freeze completely in shock._

_

* * *

_

It seemed to look peaceful, and as much as he wanted to, Undertaker chose not to wake it. Instead he completely removed the sheet, eyes widening slightly from under his bangs. Now he certainly didn't know how to act in this situation; before him was a young girl, no more than seventeen. She had what looked to be a long, grey jacket – like shirt, its hem stopping mid – thigh. She seemed to have short shorts underneath, since the cloth rode up to her stomach. He moved up, seeing her hair a light shade of magenta, it cut choppily. Undertaker leaned closer to her, picking up a black tuque[1] that was next to her forehead; she probably shifted too much, making it ride up like her jacket had done.

He assumed it was to hide what was on her head: tucking the strands away from her chin, Undertaker didn't see a human ear. Instead, farther at the top, was a pair of cat's ears, fur matching the color to her hair. Even stranger, he looked down to see what normal people certainly didn't have, and he didn't need to move anything to confirm it. Curled against her leg was a damp cat's tail, completely identical to the ears. Once in a while it would twitch, leading him to guess she was having a dream of some sort.

"…"

There was a thought that made the gears in his head turn and his mouth stretch. In one motion Undertaker scooped the hybrid in his arms, getting the blankets along with her. She only stirred; tail flickering and brushing against his clothed arm. He looked down wordlessly and set her gently on the bed, grinning when she curled up in a ball.

"My, my, you are an odd little one~," he spoke huskily, heading towards the door. Before exiting he stopped, looking over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

A grin tugged at his lips, "Maybe you'll cause a stir, eh, kitty~?"

"Mnh…"

She opened her eyes, them greeting the darkness surrounding her.

"Ah?" She blinked and sat up, crawling to the end of the bed. Her tail swerved upwards, ears turning in numerous directions to find a source of sound. But there were none, only silence. She sat on her knees, bending forward to stretch out her arms. The elbow cracked, making her sigh in relief; after being curled up in one position for so long it always felt good to stretch your limbs.

Slowly she slid off the bed, standing straight as she waved her arms out. It was true she could see in the dark, but since she was part human it took a while for her senses to kick in after a long sleep. She took four steps forward, her hands touching the cold texture of the wooden door. Not a bright idea to leave out the front door where people could be. In order to avoid being caught she needed to escape out the window. In the month and a half she'd snuck in this creepy shop, not once had the owner found her.

There had been a time she'd wanted to get a drink, though it'd risk having to expose herself to a customer or even the shopkeeper himself. And she wasn't ready for any shocked reactions just yet. The teen thought for a moment before reaching up to touch her head, realizing the tuque she used to hide her ears was missing.

"Ah-.." She frowned, shaking her head to forget the matter. It wasn't hard to find more; often she'd see them in a hat shop. All she had to do was have a nearby cat run in and fetch. The young hybrid turned around and found her way to the bed, wrapping the blanket around her so it'd cover her head.

A sigh and she gripped the cloth, heading towards the window. Her free hand reached up to move the curtain, when –

Ching, ching.

– A soft sound wavered into her ears. They perked up, her dark crimson eyes brightening.

Ching, ching.

In an instant she was turned around, scanning the room for whatever – or whoever – caused the chime. When she didn't see anything, the cat got down on her hands ands knees, taking her time in stalking over towards the only door to the room in a predator - like matter.

Undertaker grinned and rang the bell once more, stifling his laughter as he watched the door creak open. Out popped exactly what he was waiting for.

"Kyahaha~. Morning, kitty~."

Said kitty froze stiff and hesitantly glanced up, the Undertaker merely inches away from her nose. The funeral director stayed quiet for the special moment, moving the bell in front of their faces. Her eyes starred at the bell, then switched back to his sadistic grin; what was running through his mind? She flinched up and knocked Undertaker in the jaw, making him grunt and fall off balance from his squat. Only until he heard something click shut he realized she had hidden inside one of his many coffins.

The blanket his new friend had had was now upon his head, to which he shrugged off and tossed carelessly onto the small shelf next to him. He giggled venomously and took his time eyeing a coffin on the floor, curling his long fingers over the lid's hem.

"Kitty, kitty~. Little pussy cat~," he sang, taking a quick peek inside the container.

The teen bit her lip from where she was contained, covering her mouth with both hands so she wouldn't let out a sound. Her sensitive ears heard every step he took, every breath he breathed; it was all getting closer. Tail curling in between her legs, she regulated her breathing at an attempt to slow down her heart rate. Why was she so scared, she had no idea. Since birth she'd always been on the sensitive side. Or, maybe it was her defense system kicking in; running away had always been effective for her.

It was now all sounds ceased at the front of her coffin, her practically seeing the shadow of Undertaker's feet.

"Ki~tty~," he pronounced the syllables slowly as the coffin lid was finally lifted equally slow.

The feline stiffened, the first thing her eyes coming into contact with being Undertaker's taunting grin.

"Peek – a – boo, I se~e you~"

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed it~. I skimmed through the thing after I had finished typing it, so I'm sorry if there are any repeated words or phrases. It's hard not to do so ;_;

Any comments, or concerns I'll gladly accept :D

No flames or neko bashing, please!

[1] Tuques may have a folded brim, or none, and may be worn tightly fitting the head or loose on top although the latter is considered more standard.


	4. III: A Bone Shaped Cookie

I wrote this is THREE HOURS! OAO RECORD!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helps!

I listened to Daisougikyoku and Youkoso Sougiya he while writing this :D

Merry Christmas Eve!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UNDERTAKER OR KUROSHITSUJI. CRYSTALRAIN01 OWNS AOI CHINATSU.**

**

* * *

**

"I want her found!"

"Madam, she can't be very far. Patience is a virtue, you know~."

"I just want my baby," the young woman choked out.

"Calling your previous butler your baby~? How sweet."

"It doesn't matter what I call her. The order still stands otherwise."

"Yes, yes~. I'll find her soon, don't worry."

"That's what you said last time!" She sounded as if she was holding back a sob, "Just get her back!"

"No need to shout, Madam~. "

'Madam' flopped down in a chair, head in between her hands. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes in an attempt to act calm.

"I-… Miss her."

The woman's butler handed her a cup of tea, only to frown when she refused. He rolled his eyes and set it down on the small table next to them.

"Yes, I realize that," he quieted his voice, "you know, now is certainly not the time to discuss her."

Madam frowned and sat back, looking out the window. Rain was pattering gently on the glass. Her butler noticed the discomfort and slumped his shoulders, silent for the first time that hour. Thunder roared and lighting struck across the sky, leading Madam to wonder about the electricity. She sighed and lifted the teacup, pressing it to her red lips. After taking a small sip the lights flickered out, adding to the woman's frustration. Before she could comment, though, her counterpart quickly spoke up.

"Mistress, how did you loose her?"

The woman seemed taken aback towards his question. She slowly turned to him, quietly thinking back into the past. Lighting flashed once more, allowing the man to see his Madam was saddened. He was about to ask again, but was interrupted by the cup clinking loudly with the table.

"I've always wanted a little girl. They're so delicate in their own way – unlike boys. In all honesty, I don't remember how we were came to be"

This wasn't the answer her servant was waiting for. Quickly his anxiety for it dropped, along with motivation in wanting to hear the continuation of the story. Normally he'd fall for sappy romance stories – though only if they benefited him. However, this one did nothing of the sort. Nevertheless he listened, knowing Madam would ring his neck if he hadn't.

"Yes?"

"But I do remember the feelings I had that time. She was so adorable, Grell, you should've seen her. Her wild hair, soft hands-… Her eyes. They were red, you know."

Grell noticed that his curiosity perked upon hearing the fact. He looked up and nodded in interest, the two brown strands of his bangs falling into view.

"I loved her voice the most. No, I still do," she smiled at the thought, "immature for her age, but, it suited her. She only spoke when I was there; otherwise nothing came out of her mouth. She-… Called me her mother."

Tears perked at her eyes from the memory of her precious. She whipped them away, shaking her head to rid of any others waiting to come out.

"That's very nice, Madam Red, but~. I asked how you lost her," Grell sent a sympathetic smile, trying to keep up his good boy routine.

Madam pouted at this, wanting to tell him more about her days with her previous butler. For a brief second she looked out the window again, her beautiful red orbs gazing at the moon. When she decided to speak once more, her tone seemed to drop significantly.

"It's not a happy story, but... I see no harm in telling you."

* * *

"Kitty~. There's no need to do that~."

The neko was now in another coffin on the floor, though the lid had been long gone discarded. She was on all fours, small body scrunched up inside the container. Her tail was in between her legs, and as Undertaker peered forward, her ears had been folded back.

"Kuku~, if you won't tell me your name, I'll have no choice~."

Ignoring his small threat she made no visible movement, nor any sound. The man frowned and rested an elbow on the edge of the coffin, crossing his legs Indian style. His nails probed at a small hole in the wood as he patiently waited for the girl next to him do anything, _if anything but cower_.

_Tanoshii tanoshii sougiya tanoshii~._

Undertaker sung humbly in his head, fingers beginning to drum along to the beat that followed. His other hand was fumbling with the cloth hanging from his hat.

_Towa no nemuri e izanaimashou~. _

"Ihihihihi~."

After his cackle, Undertaker was happy to notice both her hears perking up slightly at the high – pitched noise. A grin spread across his face as he leaned forward on his legs, hand seizing its rhythmic tapping.

"Ihihihi~."

Her ears twitched this time, making him giddy. Soon he was on his knees, crouching down so he was at her level. One hand on the floor and the other on the coffin, he was closer than ever to her highly – sensitive ears. He paused to lick his lips before a devious grin reappeared.

"Hihihi~!"

Suddenly the girl flinched up, head almost knocking into Undertaker's chin. She fell backwards into the side of the coffin, making it totter from the force. Without thinking the funeral director loosened his grip, and in a second the container was flipped onto its side.

Undertaker wasted no time in taking actions to the matter; he immediately let out a loud, ear – ringing laugh, holding onto his sides as he did so. The enhanced vocals echoed through the room, finding their way into the female's ears. She cringed in response, hands clamped over them while she remained halfway under the death bed. Her tail was caught up in the mess, wiggling as it was being pinned by the edge. She audibly groaned, sitting up on her elbows to peer above. When she noticed Undertaker rolling around on the floor, she squeaked, head ducking back down.

_H-He's terrifying! _The pressure on her ears brought by her hands was strengthened.

Eventually Undertaker's cackles, giggles, and plain laughter were ceased, leaving him panting and gasping for air. He got up to his knees and waddled over to the coffin, leaning over and slamming his hands on the sides. This action caused the neko to flinch again and whip her head up, eyes widening.

"My, my~. What are you doing down there, hu~?" He finished with a short cackle, forcing himself not to get hysterical once again. When she didn't answer he inched closer, fingers curling over the smooth wood. His teeth where shown as a grin appeared, seeming to taunt her.

"I'm really not _that_ scary~. Ihihi~."

Her ears folded so far back that they were out of sight, indicating that his indirect attitude wasn't working. In the same time it took him for scare the girl out of her skin, he had disappeared. A puzzled expression came over the girl, and once she was about to let her guard soften, Undertaker proved his presence by flipping the coffin back on its original side. She had flinched for the third time that day, now sprawled about inside the den.

"No need to thank me~."

When he stood and trotted over to the other side of the shop, a pair of red eyes followed. She sat up straight to watch what he was retrieving, only to be disappointed when he simply sat down. There was the sound of a lid being opened, and as hungry as she was, she chose to ignore it for now. Instead she stroked her sore tail, gaze wandering elsewhere; now focused on what was placed on the dusty shelves. For a mere second the sound of thunder distracted her, as she quickly looked towards the door. Not a minute after her stare trailed back to an exposed mannequin, then returning to where the other personal was sitting.

Undertaker mirrored her action and waved at her childishly, sleeve covering his hand. The hybrid blinked at this gesture, not failing to notice the biscuit in his mouth. Before she could comprehend what it was he swallowed it, her stomach growling at the same time. A blush appeared from her embarrassment and she set a hand on her belly, looking down to avoid his grin.

"Want one~? Oh humble guest~. Ihihi~."

She looked up, surprised to see Undertaker holding out something to her. For a while she didn't move, watching to see what he'd do. Him, however, seemed to be hiding nothing– throwing another piece of food into his mouth as he patiently waited.

"Is that a no~?"

To his bewilderment the mysterious girl crawled out of the coffin and stood, making her way towards him steadily. Undertaker grinned, feeling as if he was gaining some trust with her. He lifted the treat higher towards her as she strode near, eyeing at the biscuit before reaching for it.

"Ah, wait~."

A noticeable pout made its way on the girl while the treat was withdrawn from her reach.

"First," he pointed a bony finger at her, "who are you~?"

She bit her lip, staring at what was in his hand. It didn't matter what it was – she needed to eat. If she remembered correctly, it had been weeks since a proper meal. Not like this was going to be a proper meal in the first place; just something to satisfy her stomach. Due to her inaction Undertaker believed she wasn't going to be rewarded. He turned from her and opened the jar in his lap, ready to tuck the biscuit away.

But she proved him wrong: "A-Aoi."

The funeral director blinked and looked up, right eye poking out of his bangs. He tilted his head, cupping a hand over his ear. "Hu~?"

Aoi rubbed both her shoulders before answering, "Chinatsu Aoi."

He repeated the name through his head several times, before holding the treat back up to her. She swiped it, though paused to take a look at what she was about to eat.

_A Bone – Shaped Cookie._

_

* * *

_

Any errors, I'm sorry! ;A; It's hard to try and not repeat words when you're trying to hide someone's identity…

The little tune Undertaker was humming is from Youkoso Sougiya, one of the song he sings :D

Tanoshii tanoshii sougiya tanoshii, or, How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!

Towa no nemuri e izanaimashou, or, Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber.

The lyrics have nothing to do with the story, I was just listening to the song and thought the whole 'hihihi~' part would help with this chapter. xD

Ah, do you get the title now? It's a bit funny, but let's see if you can get it~.


	5. IV: Familiar? Faces

I honestly can't believe I've gotten 436 hits on this story OAO. And that's just for January! Obviously, this is my most favored story, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or alerted Bone – Shaped Cookies! It really means a lot, so please keep them up!

CrystalRain01 said that her drawing of Aoi will be done soon, she's just having trouble with her hair XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI  
CLAIMER: AOI BELONGS TO CrystalRain01, BUT THIS STORY/PLOT IS MINE.**

**

* * *

**

_Aoi rubbed both her shoulders before answering, "Chinatsu Aoi."_

_He repeated the name through his head several times, before holding the treat back up to her. She swiped it, though paused to take a look at what she was about to eat._

_A Bone – Shaped Cookie._

* * *

Undertaker watched as Aoi ate the treat in just three bites, not leaving any crumbs behind. He gave her another one and she eagerly accepted it, munching away as soon as she had it. The two sat in silence for a moment as the second cookie had been eaten. After a few moments a flicker distracted the funeral director, making him look down slightly. Her tail was swaying freely back and forth from where he was sitting.

Wordlessly he reached out and took hold of the limb, feeling the soft fur. Aoi responded to this by stiffening, her tail seizing it's movements upon contact. It wasn't long before Undertaker had grinned yet again.

"How, I wonder, is this ability possible~?" He mused, resting his cheek into the other palm to his hand. The girl didn't know what to say, as she the answer to what he was asking her went unknown. She didn't know who where parents were, nor knew if they were even still alive. All Aoi could remember was just being there; where she was now. How her life began was all a blur.

When she hadn't said anything all this time, Undertaker dismissed the question, no longer curious as of this moment. He just kept running his thumb along her tail, looking amused all the while. The action made her increasingly uncomfortable, a noticed blush making its way up to the surface of her face.

_A human girl with feline characteristics_, Undertaker couldn't help but try and think of how such a thing could be real. Though, he himself was a living God of Death, and there were other unexplainable creatures than the Shinigami. A certain demon butler came to his mind. He wondered what the Earl would say about this mystery, however he decided the 'discovery' would have to wait; not wanting to spill the beans when he had just found her, after all.

Aoi looked at him with a hint of curiosity, unsure what he had been thinking while inappropriately – for her, of course – foundling a sensitive part of her wellbeing. She bit her lip and made her tail swerve out of his hand, able to with ease. Undertaker perked up with a taunting smile, "Undertaker~."

She blinked and folded her ears down, making his smile stretch.

"It's what I do~. Hihihi~."

The noise made her cringe, and Undertaker cackled to himself, remembering the history of the sound he had shared with her minutes ago. He crossed one of his legs over the other and lent back, lifting up a sleeve – covered hand and waving it.

"Sit down, sit down~! Relax, kitty~."

Silently she looked around, not seeing a place to sit other than the floor. A motion with his hand indicated he ment for her to sit on one of the lids covering a coffin. So she bent her knees and sat in front of him, seeming more calm than when they had first encountered each other; her heart beat wasn't screeching around as much anymore. When she was seated, Undertaker reached forward and scooted the coffin, and her, closer to him, not fazed by the noise of wood scratching against wood at all. Aoi squeaked at this action, blinking rapidly at how they were now mere centimeters apart.

"Now, why so stiff, oh humble guest~? Sitting so far away, I'm hurt~."

What he said made Aoi furrow her eyebrows, though not from feeling insulted. She shuffled her feet, laying one on top of the other as she glanced nervously down in her lap. "I–I… Eeh?"

Another odd action threw her off balance; him now tweaking both her ears rather hard. Her red eyes were wide as he felt them, feeling more embarrassed than when he was her tail. Undertaker cocked his head to the side and leaned down, turning her head so he could looking into her left ear cavity.

"Interesting, indeed~."

* * *

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here…!"

There were three people in the room, a Chinese man, a brunette with rounded glasses, and most importantly, a woman dressed in red from head to toe. They were making a mess of the place, papers and other objects thrown about the floor. Even the furniture seemed to have been shifted and inch or so to the right. The woman blinked and paused in lifting up a book, "Ah, he came back so quickly," she blinked and set the book down, smiling, "since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?"

The other man dressed in traditional Chinese attire spoke up as well, "Hey, Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here~."

Earl, otherwise known as Ciel Phantomhive, had a look mixed with shock and disappointment, as these had been the people he hadn't want to see this day. He was already having a difficult time with the Ripper causes. Though to his luck, his butler had spoken before he had:

"We had no idea guests were coming," he sent an apologetic smile and bowed lightly, "I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

The butler dressed in black did just this, having the group migrate to the, now clean, couches, Earl Grey tea prepared and ready to be drunk.

"Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still handsome," the lady dressed in red reached forward and started stroking the butler's behind, "why don't you simply quit working and come serve me!"

Her rather perverted behavior made Ciel cough, "Madam Red!"

Madam Red gave a nod of apology, seeming to be dazed out of her mind. Sebastian, her victim of molestation, merely smiled awkwardly, seeming to accept it. The young Earl lent back and changed the subject to more important matters.

"Let's talk seriously now… I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However… What are you planning?" Madam smiled and narrowed her eyes towards her nephew.

The group continued to speak about the tragic events, Ciel saying how this wasn't an ordinary case to begin with. Whoever was killing these women was given a title from the police: Jack the Ripper. It came down to Lau speaking on about how they should take a field trip to the actual crime scene, a journey Ciel showed he was ready for.

"Will you… Be scared? Earl of Phantomhive."

Sebastian looked on as he watched Lau cup his lord's cheek, him stating the look in Ciel's eyes had been all swell. He felt a hint of 'concern' suddenly as the Chinese man took hold of the young boy's wrist, going on to drag him towards the door. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

Madam Red flinched into standing up, angrily calling over to the two, "Wait a minute! Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too!"

Red's butler Grell seemed a bit worried at his madam's choice in words. Meaning he had to attend the scene as well.

Lau turned around to face the annoyed woman, "Don't you know Madam?"

What he said next made Madam's rage increase, "… I don't know the way either."

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?"

Ciel sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders at the two, mentally exhausted from keeping up with his Aunt. He practically had to grumble a response to Lau's lack of direction, "Calm down… I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."

This certainly was the answer to all their questions.

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to find out I couldn't see anything. All around me was black, and when I had outstretched my hand, I could feel the texture of a rough surface instantly. It wasn't a comfortable feeling so I withdrew, trying to shuffle on my stomach; I had woken on my side. It was rather cramped where I had been, since I could feel all the sides of my container immediately.

"Undertaker..?" I spoke softly, waiting to hear his response.

But the voice wasn't responding to me, nor was the Funeral Director himself.

"Everyone, please step out for a moment."

"Se – Sebastian…"

_Sebastian?_

I reached up and pressed my palms up on the surface above me, applying a bit of pressure on what I hoped to have been a lid or door of some kind. When I had succeeded in moving it, a crack of light exposed itself to me, allowing me to realize I was in one of the many coffins yet again. I squinted through the crack to see Undertaker near the front door, sitting where he had been before. Though, there was someone else standing in front of him. It looked as if he was a butler; wearing a black suit with white gloves.

"You absolutely must not peek inside…"

What I saw next certainly made me regret peeking around, regardless if I didn't know where I was or not. I was surprised to witness such a thing at my age, though this scene wasn't what had scared me. His ear – piercing laugh rang out and about once again, making me flinch and smash my head into the lid. It slammed shut just as the screech had seized, making me go unnoticed for now.

I groaned and lay there, ears folded and eyes shut tight. I've never knew anyone would be able to laugh like that, though it hardly even sounded like a laugh at all. It was almost something inhuman.

"Please, come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

The horrific trauma seemed to disappear as I could hear footsteps; a small group of people coming back inside of the shop. Risking innocence, I decided to peek out again, lifting up the lid quietly. The first thing I set my eyes upon was the person I was most familiar with; Undertaker. He was sprawled about with drool sliding down the corner of his mouth. I frowned slightly, forcing down the blush I could feel coming on.

Four people joined the black butler and Undertaker, each looking as unique – maybe even stranger – than the other. The person who caught my interest the most was a lady dressed in red. She was strikingly beautiful. I hadn't been able to see her face, even though she started walking straight at –… Wait, what?

She went to take a seat on the coffin I resided in, and I quickly let the lid close, feeling the pressure of her body resting on it. I hitched my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear me. I'm sure even me shifting would cause it to, as well.

"Actually… I've always thought, that there weren't enough… 'Guests.' Gu fu~."

I raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he called me a guest earlier?

"…Not enough?"

"Yes, not enough."

He sounded rather familiar to me, the black butler. I was only guessing it had been his voice, since the tone seemed to match his appearance I was able to see.

"Internal organs, of course."

My stomach did a flip as he spoke in that husky tone. Fear seeped into my body for a brief moment, wondering what he could be talking about.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out organs for research."

I could feel my face grow hot at his rhetorical question. Had he been talking about me? It was probably unlikely, though still possible in a sense. There was a long pause as I ran my thoughts together. Though, suddenly there was nothing I wanted more than to get out of the coffin; I felt uneasy.

A new voice arose, and I had matched it with the man in Chinese clothing. He seemed to be disgusted about something, though since I could only use my sense of hearing, I had no idea as to why. As Undertaker went on about these prostitute killings, and how each of their wombs weren't there, I had no choice but to listen. This was the rising news going around, and as horrible as it was, it was keeping me interested.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, the cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced."

You would think all killings and murders were by someone who knew what they were doing. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from stating this, since a talking coffin would be an odd thing to see.

"You should've been able to figure that one out, too, Earl," Undertaker mused, seeming pleased with himself.

There was an Earl here? I hadn't seen anyone that seemed to have fit that description. The Butler certainly wasn't it, and I had a feeling the Chinese man wasn't, either. This left only two, as I knew the woman couldn't have been an Earl. I didn't get a chance to make out the other figures, so my thinking had to come to a stop there.

"Can you stop him? 'The notorious noble' – Earl of Phantomhive."

This made my confusion skyrocket. Why had that name been so familiar? My tail lay flattened against the wood while shock ran through my body. I was on edge, trying to confirm why this was all déjà vu to me.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind."

A breath hitched and got caught in my throat, as my body stiffened. I may have been overreacting, but it was all too strange for me to know that –

"Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

Immediately I got up on my knees, ignoring the possibility for the woman to still be sitting on me. Luckily she wasn't, and I was able to see the party walking out the door.

– That young boy was an Earl?

For an unfamiliar reason I had the urge to shift my gaze to the right, noticing the woman in red was the last one to exit. I watched as she turned back, leading me to guess it was to thank Undertaker for his time in speaking with them. But she didn't end up facing him, instead looking over to where I was hiding.

And in that instant, before the door had closed, I was certain our eyes locked.

* * *

I watched Ciel in Wonderland; PART 2 NEEDS TO HURRY ITS ASS UP! I WANNA SEE UNDERTAKER! Dx. Pan and I agreed Aoi would be Dinah xD She'd be so cute~.

And, oh, dear, I'm starting to like Earl Charles Gray =w=. I'm glad he tried to kill Sebastian, though... I don't like him!

Please review; it'd be very much appreciated! Tell me if this chapter (or even this story in general) is any good, what you liked, or didn't about it. I need to know! :D. The only reason this chapter is so long, is because half the crap of from the manga/anime =v=. I tried to make that up by writing more, so hopefully you all aren't too disappointed. And, if it seems rushed in those parts-.. You know what happened, so it really doesn't matter XD

Oh! According to Pan, Aoi's voice is Yui Horie :D. Go listen!

Forgive me for any errors! ;A;


	6. NOTICE

I didn't want it to come down to this, because it's my most popular story, but…

This'll be discontinued from now on, mostly from lack of motivation.

I was talking to **CrystalRain01** [the one who actually owns Aoi], and she ended up admitting that she didn't like Aoi very much as she is now. I don't know if she's done, but she said that Aoi was going to go through a drastic change.

Of course I tried to change her mind, because I think Aoi is really cute, and apparently you all agree with me, right?

Even showing her the reviews didn't change anything, so I'm pretty much going to make a new story for her. I didn't have much motivation on this story, either, and felt like it was really n00b-ish for an odd reason. But it's possible I'll just re –write these chapters anyway =w=. _Cough,cough._

Just feels as if a thirteen - year - old wrote this, not a sixteen - year - old. Maybe I'm going through a period where I think all my writing sucks, I have no clue. Pan seems to be going through the same thing.

Another reason is because Pan – chan didn't have Aoi's personality or history set in stone just yet, so I've pretty much been winging it the whole time. ;3;.

So, that's it… Undertaker seemed too 'cheery' anyway, and after reading the newest chapter – oh, _God_, his face made my heart leap xD. He's a sexy man.

Er-… Back on track, after reading the newest chapter, it made me start thinking. Not sure how to explain _what_ exactly was going through my head, so I'll just leave it at that.

Please leave any comments or suggestions, whatever in a review, we'd gladly appreciate that! :D.


End file.
